


【笔友】第十章

by tsiengele



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Secret Identity
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsiengele/pseuds/tsiengele
Summary: 大家愉快上车 xD





	【笔友】第十章

**Author's Note:**

> 大家愉快上车 xD

Chapter ten 第十章

21点43分。

勒古拉斯没来见她。那个混蛋。

不，我不该那么说！他可能出事故了，可能有什么重要的事耽搁了他们俩的约会。或者可能他已经来过了，而我的迟到让他误以为我在逃避他。一定有个理由解释这一切的。一定有！

爬下高脚椅和爬上去一样困难，她的丁字裤深陷肉里让她的行动更加不便。不过她又一次成功地不出事故地爬了下来，对勒古拉斯的爽约感到无比失望，她和酒吧招待道别（刚才在百无聊赖地等勒古拉斯的时间里她只能和他聊天）然后离开了弗兰餐厅。

她站在餐厅外，下决定步行回家时，听到门打开的声音，于是站到一侧让路。

“啊，我们又见面了。”

她转过身，发现卢修斯马尔福站在她身后。

“你还在餐厅？我以为你已经离开了呢。”然后她忽然想起。“噢，对，你要来见一个人。见面怎么样？”

“不像我想象中的那样，”他注视着她回答。“尽管我希望事实不是这样，但我们的约会还是太早了。她没有准备好。”

她忽略了听到他说“她”时内心里燃起的焦躁情绪，不愿去细想这个“她”会是谁。

“准备好做什么？”

“准备好来见我。”

“所以，她并不知道这场约会？”

他向她投来古怪的眼光。“从某种角度说，是的。”

“这太不走运了，”她评论道。“我的同伴也没出现。”

“是的，非常不走运。”他同意。

他们陷入沉默。

“well，我要走了。我往这个方向去。”她指向一个大致的方向。“晚安，马尔福先生。很高兴——”

“你要步行？他皱着眉头打断她。“在这个时间点？非常不明智，格兰杰小姐。”

她顽固地抿起嘴唇。“这片街区很安全。”

他的皱眉加深了。“我不确定你太过天真还是单纯的愚蠢。我必须补充的是，这两点都不是什么好的特质。”

她眉头紧锁，显露自己的不耐烦。“我想我了解自己生活的街区。更别说我完全有能力在有必要的时候保护自己。除非你认为我是个需要你展现骑士风度出手保护的愚蠢的落难女子？”

“事实上，我确实这么认为。”他靠近她，向她伸出手。“来吧。如果你必须要步行的话，那我和你一起。”

她看了看他的手，又看了看他，然后目光又转向他的手。他想让她握住他的手？在公共场合？

她张开嘴想问他，但被他抢先一步。

“是的，格兰杰小姐。让全世界的人看到。如果你不介意的话…？”

她不再拒绝，伸手和他的手指相触，她脸颊迅速变得鲜红，几乎能和她的裙子颜色相媲美。他们的手指互相交缠，他的手掌抵上她的，平整而温暖。

他们一同向着她之前指的方向走去，步伐平稳缓慢。他的手比我的大那么多，赫敏想着，意识到他的手指缠绕在她的手指之间，以及他们的大拇指不时摩擦的那种触感。谁知道牵手会这么让人分心又令人兴奋呢？她几乎不能分散注意力使自己抬脚，更别说带他走向她公寓了。她的心砰砰狂跳，好像在飞速跑步一样。

我的父亲喜欢你…

德拉科会不会是对的？一个多小时以前，她绝对会认为他说的是一派胡言。但是此刻卢修斯又一次让她陷入迷糊。现在他们俩牵着手，接近午夜时分一同在霍格莫德的小路上散步，像一对情侣一样。任何人都可能会瞧见他们！更糟糕的是，他们认识的任何人都可能看见他们！而他似乎丝毫不在意。如果被他们认识的人发现了，他们会怎么想？毫无疑问，他们会停下脚步，张开嘴瞪大眼睛，心脏骤停地瞪着他们俩。挺像她现在的状态，真的。

但他没有否认。当她向他提起德拉科的指控时，他只是反问她怎么想。那算是变相的承认了吗？他希望先弄清她的想法然后再向她坦白对她的迷恋吗？有点令人怀疑，不是吗？虽然仔细思考之后，她不相信卢修斯马尔福是那种会直抒胸臆的男人。他太骄傲了，不会轻易暴露自己脆弱的一面。再说，还有他之前提过的那个“她”…

她悄悄瞥了他一眼。他捏了捏她的手。

“你思考得太多了。”

她再次抬头看向他。“你怎么知道我在思考？”

“到了。”

她转头，发现正站在她公寓楼的正门前。她正想开口质问他怎么知道她的住处，突然回想起两个月前她把他带回过公寓。不过，他能重新准确回忆起地址，记忆力也真是非比寻常。  
他松开她的手，他的温暖离开了她，让她突然感到一阵寒冷，于是双手紧握，放在肚子上。  
她尴尬地说，“谢谢你，马尔福先生。”

“不用谢，格兰杰小姐。”

“我猜想你现在要幻影移形回家了…？”

“没错。”

她那与生俱来的胡言乱语又出现了。“除非，你想上来喝杯茶？如果你想喝茶的话。我-我有不同品种的茶。在我的公寓。楼上。我很喜欢喝茶。你喜欢喝茶吗？”

他看起来被逗笑了。“是的，我喜欢喝茶。”

她局促地笑了。“你当然喜欢茶了。这真是个愚蠢的问题！对，呃。你可以上楼来一杯。”

她把魔杖抽出来，迅速转身打开了门。这是一栋又矮又方的楼房，它的主人是一位开长袍工厂的巫师。楼房一共两层，共有四间独立的公寓。目前只有其中两间有人居住：一楼的那间住着一位为魔法部工作的巫师，二楼的那间则是赫敏的公寓。

他们踏上短短的台阶，穿过甚至更短的走廊，直到赫敏的公寓门前。每一步，赫敏都因为自己所做感到恐惧而兴奋。这次和两个月前把卢修斯带到公寓里完全不同，远比上次更令她害怕。那次拜访有正当理由：他受伤了，而她想帮助他。而现在呢？现在要发生什么？

什么事也不会发生的！我们只会喝杯茶而已。

不过，她在那封信里邀请了勒古拉斯来她家喝茶。老实说，喝茶是她脑海里最不想做的事了…

她打开门。他们走进去，站在半明半暗的前厅里，厨房里传来的灯光只能让他们看清对方的脸。

她的舌头舔了舔下嘴唇。他沉沉地注视着她。

“我去沏茶。”

“好的。”

她没有动。

为什么我的心在狂跳？

“你喜欢哪种茶？”

“胡椒薄荷。”

“胡椒薄荷？我有胡椒薄荷味的茶叶。”

“很好。”

依旧，她没有动。

她想吻他。如果她这么做会很糟糕吗？只是一个吻？一个吻并不会带来改变人生的后果！一个吻也不会消磨两人之间的激情！它是无害的，很容易忘却！尽管卢修斯马尔福的吻是那么地令她难忘。不过，不管怎样，和他简单的亲吻搂抱然后去沏茶又不是什么很难的事儿。

幽暗的灯光下，他的眼睛变成了深灰色，他看上去比以往更加高大了，比她高出许多。他没有朝她靠近，赫敏怀疑他是存心想这么做。他在等她迈出第一步。她能这么肆无忌惮吗？一直以来，卢修斯都是先吻上她的那个，以他自身的力量压制她。她不敢想象自己用他的方法——把他逼到墙边，用手抵着墙壁，把他吻到失去呼吸。不过话说回来，这主意听起来也没有那么糟…

她只需要鼓足勇气。向前。没有担忧和顾虑。只拿走她想要的。她能做到吗？

她迈开一步前进，站在他的私人空间里。他纹丝不动。

只是个吻而已，没有别的。

她的双手绕上他的脖颈，前胸贴近他。她仰起头来注视着他的眼睛。他看起来既感到有趣又有些好奇，好像知道这一步需要花费她多大的意志力和勇气一样，同时好奇她愿意在这条路上走多远。但即使这样，他也没有帮忙。他只是杵在那儿，等待她的下一步。

“你知道吗，你真是个邪恶的混蛋，让我来做这些。”

他无法掩饰自己得意的笑容。“我不记得我让你这么做过。”

“那你不想让我吻你？”

“正好相反。”

“对了，从今以后你不许踏进我的书店。”

“嗯，我看到你挂的告示了。真煞风景。”

“我不该吻你的。”

“也许吧。可你甚至还没有开始呢。”

她忸怩地咬了咬下嘴唇。“你为什么不吻我呢，马尔福先生？”

“因为我想让你先开始，格兰杰小姐。”

“好吧。”

于是她踮起脚，将嘴唇贴上他的。

他仿佛突然活了过来似的，紧紧地用手臂环绕住她的腰，把她拉得更近，压向自己。他把主导权让给她，很快，赫敏蜻蜓点水的纯洁的吻变得更加充满渴望。在她的坚持不懈下，他终于张开嘴，他们吻得更深更激烈。这不再是一个普通的吻。他们的拥吻仿佛点燃了内心底的欲望和激情，激发了这么久以来他们内心一直秘密向往却又刻意逃避的渴望。

喝茶的想法已被抛到九宵云外，他们的双手热切地抚摸探索对方。赫敏的手指一会儿穿过他的金发，一会儿又紧握他的衬衫。她竭力贴向他的身体，好像觉得他还不够近似的。她抬腿贴向他的小腿，但紧致的裙子限制了她，让她难以动弹。

不过问题很快就解决了。卢修斯的手滑向她的大腿，抓起裙边往上拉。他把她抱起，她踢开自己的高跟鞋，双腿绕上他的腰。他一只手抱着她，把她按向墙边，他的嘴唇吻过她的下巴，脖颈，锁骨，另一只手则抚摸着她裸露的大腿。

他们没有减慢动作，没有丝毫犹豫。他把她按在墙上，又很快拉她远离墙壁，抱着她往里走。兴奋，恐惧和渴望混合在一起充斥着赫敏的神经。她的心跳得太快了，呼吸太短促了，脑袋里理智的声音尖叫着她真应该阻止这一切发生。

然而她没有停下他。他抱着她来到她幽暗的卧室沙发前，她没有离开，只是将自己的身体更紧更亲密地贴向他。她那薄如蝉翼的内裤和他的长裤在他们之间几乎不算阻隔。他伸手将她裙子背后的拉链拉下来，她也不甘落后地抬手解开他衬衫上的纽扣。

天哪，一切都变了。

确实，而且变得这么快。为什么卢修斯马尔福对她有如此大的影响？一个蜻蜓点水的吻是怎么变成这样的？她即将和卢修斯马尔福在她的卧室沙发上做爱，即使她对勒古拉斯还有感觉，即使她知道卢修斯有其他人了。但她在乎吗？她有那么一丁点儿在乎吗？不。完全不。

他又一次吻她，他的手抚摸着她的双臂，帮助她脱下贴在身上的裙子。然后他的嘴唇游移到她的脖颈，同时手指解开了她的胸罩扣。她来不及故作忸怩，脸红耳热地用双手遮住自己，因为胸罩被解开扔到房间某个角落的瞬间，他的嘴唇就贴上她的乳房，包裹着她，允吸舔舐着她…毫无羞耻地尽情享用着她。

“yes，“她第一次大声喘息出来。在她耳朵里，自己的声音变得古怪而陌生。“梅林啊，就是这样…”

她闭上双眼，紧抓住他的后脑勺，让他保持这个姿势，同时弓起后背前后摩擦她的臀部。他的嘴温暖而湿润，牙齿咬噬着，舌头毫无怜悯地玩弄她的乳头。她呻吟着叫出他的名字，然而当他的手滑到她两腿之间，抚摸她的时候，她呻吟得愈加大声。他的大拇指隔着薄薄的内裤不断地轻抚着，按压住并在她的阴蒂内侧磨蹭，内裤粗糙的质感摩擦着她的内侧。

梅林啊，她马上就要高潮了。而且她的高潮会来得无比汹涌，脑海里有个声音告诉她，正是卢修斯马尔福这个邪恶危险且不知羞耻的的男人正在对她做这些事这一事实不可思议地激起了她的性欲。她体内每一根神经，每一丝头发都无比想要这个男人。能得到他并且将要得到他的这一想法让她同时感到又害怕又刺激。

她壮胆推开他的手，伸手找他的皮带，她拉下裤子拉链，摸索着抓住他的阴茎，把它从裤子里解放出来。他的嘴唇抵着她的胸低沉地呻吟出来，而当她试探性地来回抽送时，他又一次地发出低沉的呻吟，抬起头吻住她的脖颈。

“老天，我想要在你体内。”他低喘着，他的呼吸滚烫。

她也想要那样。比任何其他事儿都想。她在他的唇边耳语，然后甜蜜慵懒地吻住他，细细品尝他嘴唇上的滋味，同时双腿分开跨坐到他身上，脱下内裤丢到一旁，引导着他滑入。我最最最亲爱的梅林啊！他的滋味太美妙了。太美妙了，她在他的嘴里发出一声呜咽，眨眼挤掉甜蜜和愉悦的泪水，因为她明白，直到今晚之前她从未感受过如此的满足和完整。

他闭上双眼，几乎听不见地耳语道，“噢天，我等了多久，我亲爱的…太久…太久了…”

他们的节奏起初很缓慢。她慢慢抬起，然后缓缓坐下，令人折磨地重复着动作。她掌控着主导权，她的手抓紧他的肩膀，他的双臂绕在她的腰侧，他们俩紧靠对方的动作是如此自然而放松，就好像了解对方多年的情侣一样。

当他们再也无法控制住体内逐渐扩大的迫切时，卢修斯使她向前弯腰靠着他，抓住她的臀部，开始不断向上抽送，毫无怜悯地猛烈插入她。这不再是做爱了，卢修斯握住她身体在操她。狠狠地操她，直到她最终颤抖着高潮，紧紧抱住他的肩膀，呻吟着大声喊出他的名字。

即使她内壁的震颤逐渐减弱，他也依然没有停下。很快他的动作变得更加疯狂。他呼吸加重，滚烫地喷射在她的颈侧。“操，操，操，”他来到了他的高潮，低沉而舒长地呻吟，紧闭上双眼。赫敏意识到是她让一向文雅的卢修斯满口脏话，感到一阵愉悦。

即使呼吸和心跳恢复了正常， 他们还是继续在那儿待了一段时间。赫敏靠在他胸前，嘴唇离他的脖颈只有毫厘。两人都热得全身是汗，但没人想要动弹。即使当他从她体内滑出射到裤子上，他们也没有动。

赫敏等待着随之而来的羞耻感或罪恶感，但奇怪的是，她都没有这些感受。也许被延迟了吧。也许早上阳光照进房间里，理智恢复回来之后，她才会有这些恰当的感受吧。也许还会对她和卢修斯马尔福上了床这一事实感到无比惊悚。

“你本来要见的那个女人，”她安静地开口，呼吸弄乱了他颈侧的头发。“她对你来说很重要吗？”

他没有马上回答。而当他开口时，他说，

“是的，非常重要。但她似乎还不知道这一切。”

忽然，她脑海里闪过一些东西。像是一场回忆，一些感觉或者…一种直觉。就似乎她应该知道些什么的。但是是什么呢？会是什么呢？不管怎样，她不能想明白。今天一天已经让她精疲力尽了，而卢修斯的温暖又让她昏昏欲睡。

“也许她很傻，”她回复着，眼皮沉沉。

“也许。”

她很疲倦地继续，“你不是个好人，马尔福先生。”

“而你是个好人，格兰杰小姐。”

她打了个哈欠，像喝过酒一样昏昏欲睡。“而我居然会喜欢你这样的男人。这真讽刺。”

如果她还清醒着的话，她也许能听出他回答里得意的语气。

“生活就是充满了荒唐的讽刺，亲爱的。是命运让我们为她而舞，就像世间一切，任凭她的喜怒，存在或消亡。”

赫敏确信自己之前在哪儿听过这句话，但她想不起来了。半梦半醒中，她猜测自己可能从一本书中读到过，而卢修斯马尔福正好也读过那本书。没过几秒，她就不知不觉陷入了梦乡。


End file.
